My Matesprit - a Davekat fanfic
by RoyalAqua
Summary: Karkat is a 16 year old troll who lives with his mobster dad. When it's time for them to move Karkat, Aradia, Tavros and Sollux make new friends and even find love (Davekat, Erisol, Cronkri, JohnVris, Aradia/Equius, PBJ, ex-solkat and more, rated M for later chapters, there will be lemons so if you don't like to read smut then don't read this)
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Slick, you are 7.38 sweeps old (16), and live with your mobster dad, Spades Slick. Today you are packing your room away because your dad and the rest of the Midnight Crew decided to move to a bigger city that was just waiting for them to claim.

You get asked if your adopted because your a troll but your dad isn't, but sadly he is your genetic father. He used to be with a troll and they got married, they then had your brother Kankri, then two years later you were born, but your mother is an ass and divorced Slick, she took Kankri and you got stuck with him. The last time you saw your brother was the day he left with your mum, you were only two weeks old and he had given you your sickles because he thought you'd need them if Slick was going to raise you. You have no idea why a two year old had them but nether the less you treasured them.  
Once you are finished you take the boxes of your shit down stairs to the moving van that was parked outside the house. You can see your dad yelling at the moving guy, telling him that if anything gets broken he'll stab him a million times in the chest, and the best part was, he is serious. You sigh when you receive a text from Sollux, he's your friend but also your ex-matesprit.

You had been together for about two years then you found out he was cheating on you with some high blood sea dweller from a different city, what was his name again, Ethan, Eric, Eridan? You're not entirely sure what his name is but once you found out you had smakes him and yelled in front of the whole crew, Aradia and Tavros. You then locked yourself in your room and your dad had to knock the door down.  
He may be an ass around people but when it was just the two of you he was actually a caring father. He sat with you while you cried and even hugged you. Then once you finally fell asleep he put you to bed.  
But that was a year ago and you and Sollux are friends again but not as close.  
You open the text and it reads 'hey kk, gue22 what!'  
You decide it's best to reply otherwise he's gonna end up ringing you 'WHAT?' 'The ciity were moviing to is where ED liive2, iisnt that awesome!' ED that's what he called his stupid matesprit, admittedly your not completely over Sollux and him being with someone else made you mad. But you reply anyway 'THAT'S GREAT ASSHAT NOW YOU GET TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU NOOKSUKING MATESPRIT  
"KARKAT! Hurry up we're leaving!" Slick yells from the car he does not look happy. You sigh again and get into the passengers seat of the car.  
The car journey was hell, you just sat in an awkward silence the whole time, you couldn't listen to music because your headphones were in one of the boxes and the radio in the car doesn't work. So you just sit there while Slick drives down a street and stops the car outside a decent sized house. Well it looks like we're here.  
You get out and look around, it's a nice enough street and it looks like Aradia is your next door neighbour, she waves and smiles at you so you wave back. You walk up to the door and go inside, you want to get in first so you can claim the best bedroom and your dad can get stuck with the stupid one.  
You race up stairs and look into the first bedroom, it's bigger than your old one and has a personal bathroom, you then check the next one witch isn't as big but also has a bathroom, so you turn and head for the bigger room and put your bag on the bed that was in the corner. You suppose living here won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Monday morning and you were sleeping peacefully, until Slick decided to throw back your covers grab your leg and drag you out of bed "get up kid, you've got school" he said as he began to walk from your room "school? I've never had to got to school!" You had been homeschooled by the crew, if you could even call it school. Your dad had tought you how to read, write and fight and he said it was all you'd need. He turned to face you with a scowl on his face "yeah well, your starting today, now hurry up". As he walks away you flip him off then realise your still on the floor. You get up and go for a shower.

"This is stupid" you grumbled as you, Tavros, Aradia and Sollux walk up to the school gate. You take a look at it to see it 3 stories high, brown and there was a mix of trolls and human. "I'm sure it won't be that bad Karkat" Aradia smiles at you and places a hand on your shoulder. "Why do we even have to go to school, we've never had to before" "social services warned our dads that if they didn't send us to school they'd take us away due to lack of education" she says, stupid social services its not like we need school all four of us turned out fine...eh maybe a little education would be for the best.

As you pass through the gate Sollux runs off and hugs a sea dweller...'wait is that the asshole he cheated on me with? This prick! He looks so stupid with that cape and scarf, he's a total hipster!' You scream in your head, you can't believe this is who he's with now.  
"Hey sol, it's good to see you again" what the fuck is with the accent?! "I missed you two ED" ok now your getting angry and it seems Tavros has noticed this as he took a step away from you. "Guy2 thii22 ii2 Eridan" "um, hi Eridan " "hello Eridan" well if everyone else is greeting the prick you might as well "hi" you say flatly, he gives you a confused look but shrugs it off "come meet evveryone" he takes solluxs hand and leads you all to the other end of the school yard where there are 7 trolls and 4 humans, you look at them all and each looks very...unique? Then you look at the blonde boy with the shades...wow, not bad looking. "Ok this is Nepeta, Kanaya, Terezi, Vvriska, Equius, Gamzee and Feferi" he pointed to each as he said there names and they all smiled and waved to you. "And this is John, Rose, Jade and Dave" Dave, so that's his name, he looks like he's gonna be annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

You manage to get the other three to leave the others to find reception so you can get your scheduals but of course you get lost. "FUCK THIS!" You yell, your so frustrated right now and you really don't want to go to school. "Maybe I should ask someone where it is" Aradia says and walks towards a random person in the corridor.  
You hate it here, you just want to go home and watch some of your rom-com movies and eat whatever is in the fridge. "Okay guys I know where it is" Aradia comes back and leads you down the hall, you take a turn and come up to the reception. "Excuse me sir, we're new and we need our scheduals" Sollux decided to speak and the receptionist looked down at you all and sighed, he asked for your names and handed you all your scheduals. "Each of you will be assigned someone to show you around for the week, if you don't like them tough life isn't fair." Well he's depressing.  
The door to the reception opens and four students walk in, you can't believe who is there, Jade, John, Rose and of course Dave.

Out of all four of them you get stuck with Dave fucking Strider. You don't know much about him and you do think he looks attractive but he's so annoying, he has this thing for irony and wears sunglasses inside, such a weird person. And the worst part is he won't stop talking!

"And these Kitkat are the magical lockers where you store all your shit" he says it in an attempted mystical voice and waves his hands towards the lockers "I know what a locker is asshat" you growl at him, he's been doing this all morning and its starting to get on your nerves.

"Whatever, hey let me see your lessons" he reaches out for you to hand it to him. Why the fuck does he want to know what your lessons are? "Why?" You ask suspiciously "so I can show you were the rooms are duh" "oh, um okay" you hand him your schedual and he smirks "what?" You ask. "Looks like you've got Art, Biology, History and Maths with me Kitkat" oh please no, you do not want to be in the same lessons as this douche bag. "Come on let's go KitKat" he begins to walk down the hall to your first class of the day "STOP CALLING ME KITKAT, MY NAME IS KARKAT YOU ASS!" You yell at him as he continues to walk on.

As you walk into history class you see some familiar faces. Gamzee, Jade and Feferi are all in this class too so at least you won't be stuck alone with Strider. "Hello Karkat I'm your teacher Ms Paint, I hope you feel very welcome here." She's very peppy and short, she is very short. "Lets see, there's a spare seat next to Gamzee" you walk over and sit down, Ms Paint hands you your history books and begins the lesson.  
Gamzee turns to you and smiles "Sup motherfucker, you look all down and shit" You turn to him and glare, he looks really stupid, he's wearing clown face paint, what the actual fuck? "I'm stuck at this shithole with a bunch of freaks, why wouldn't I feel down" you state and he stares back at you "well motherfucker maybe you should try some of my pie to help you relax" he pulls a pie out of his bag and offers you some. "No thanks" you glare at the pie, it's green, and your pretty sure it's sopor.

A bunch of lessons later and it's finally lunch time. You get in the line and wait your turn. Once you get to the front you grab some of the pizza and a glass of water. You turn and look for a place to sit, but there are no seats. "KARBRO!" Someone yells "OVER HERE MAN!" You look towards the door and see the high clown troll from before. You sigh and walk over to him "what you doin in here motherfucker? We all eat outside away from the others" you decide to follow him out side and he leads you to a small field of grass with some trees surrounding it. You see that all the others are there and you sit next to Tavros.

You end up having a whole conversation with them and they actually seem okay. Dave was still annoying but not as bad as you originally thought. It turns out that Gamzee lives on your street and Kanaya tells you about something called trollian. You decide that once you get home your going to set up an account so you can talk with your new friends.

At the end of the day you were just about to walk home until you saw a troll standing at the main gates of the school he looked about 2 years older than you, he had black ragged hair and bright candy red eyes...Kankri? You walk up to him and he smiles and pulls you into a hug "hello, my dear brother" your speechless after all these years you finally see your brother again. You wrap your arms around him and hug him back "what are you doing here?" You ask "well I got into a university that's just two streets away from here and I heard that you and our father had moved here so I thought I'd come see how my little brother turned out" he smiles sheepishly and looked over your shoulder "Eridan Ampora?" "Hiyah Kan" you turn and see Eridan waving at Kankri "wait you know him?" Your so confused "yes Eridan and his brother Cronus used to live next to me and mother for a while then they moved" "whatever, so are you coming over?" "Sure, if that's okay with father" "seriously Kankri just call him either dad or Slick" "but that is so disrespectful!" He gasps at you and you facepalm. Your brother is so weird "whatever lets just go" You, Kankri, Aradia and Gamzee walk home together. Once you get to your house you wave good bye to Gamzee and Aradia.

You open the door and just manage to doge a knife that came flying towards the door "shit kid watch it, I'm doing target practice" Slick stood in the middle of the room with a bunch of knives, then once he sees Kankri he stiffens "Kankri?" "Hello father, it's good to see you again how have you been?" He just stares at him "uh, wow your polite, that's new, Karkat is a foul mouthed little shit" "hey!" You protest you may be foul mouthed but you ain't a shit "well I was raised by my mother and she is a very proper woman" "yeah she's a bitch".

**Chapter 3 yay, hope you all like it. Please review :3 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 3 weeks since you moved here, and Kankri comes over for dinner every Saturday and you have grown close to your new friends. But you have a problem, you are currently standing in your bathroom staring at your reflection your eyes have matured and they are bright candy red, you see red tears stroll down your cheeks, now everyone will know your a mutant and you'll loose all your friends and you'll be shunned. You wipe away your tears and head down stairs.

You go into the kitchen to find your dad reading the newspaper. "Dad, I don't want to go to school today" He sighs "why?" "My eyes" he makes a confused face and looks up form his paper to see your bright red eyes and a look of realisation crosses his face "hmm well you can't skip school forever so you might as well go, it's just colour I honestly don't understand trolls and your stupid hemospectrum." "I'm technically not in the hemospectrum I'm a mutant!" "Well what do you expect me to do?" You honestly have no idea, he can't do anything about it, you let out a deep sigh "never mind" you walk straight out the door, not bothering with breakfast, you suddenly don't have much of an appetite.

Once you reach the school you keep your head down and don't make eye contact with anyone. You see Dave out of the corner of your eye and he's walking towards you. You turn and speed walk away but he's quick to catch up "hey Kitkat what's up?" "Fuck off strider!" You growl at him. "Hmm is it the mutant thing?" You stop walking and stand in shock...how does he know?! "W-what?" "I kind of put it together last week, I saw you with your brother and he had red eyes and shit and since your related i guessed you were one too. "Please just don't tell anyone" you can't believe your begging this douche "I won't if" oh gog what does he want "if you go on a date with me on Friday" now your even more shocked "Huh?" "You heard me. You, me, date, Friday, deal?" "Why the fuck do you want to go on a date with me?" "What can I say I like grouchy short troll guys" you suddenly realise that his face is very close to yours and you blush. You have no idea how you feel about Dave, sometimes you'd consider him more of a kismasis but there are times when you want him as a Matesprit. "Uh Kitkat are you ok your kinda just standing there blushing?" "Uh yeah I'm fine" "so Friday?" "Fine" "hella yes" with that he walks away and your left with your confusing thoughts.

You then start to wonder how your gonna hide your eyes and head to the drama room. You look through some of the boxes and finally find some eye contacts, there a yellowy-green colour which is good considering where you should be on the hemospectrum. You quickly put them on on walk out.

Hey Kar, can I talk to you?" You where heading to your homeroom when Eridan stopped you "what do you want?" "I just wwanted to say that wwhen sol wwas cheating on you, I had no idea he wwas already in a relationship and if I had I wwould nevver of gone out wwith him, I'm sorry I ruined your relationship" you look at him and realised that you have been a prick to him lately because of sollux, it wasn't his fault that sollux is a cheating ass hole. "It's fine Eridan, I'm sorry that I've been an ass to you when it's sollux I'm really mad at" he smiles with relief "thanks kar I hope we can be friends" "yeah sure" "great I'll see you later then" "ok see you later" you wave goodbye to him and head to your homeroom.

The rest of the day goes by fine and no one (except dave) has realised that the contacts are fake. You head home at the end of the day and start on your homework, after about 5 seconds you give up and watch t.v.

**yay cHapTer 4 Has finally been posted, Hope you enjoyed iT. Dave and Karkats date will be in THe nexT cHapTer i promise ^_^ xx**


End file.
